


Just because.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [24]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to say I love you Challenge, Adorable, Anniversary, Cormoran is a big softy, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flashback, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, House - Freeform, I hope you like it, Kisses, Living Together, Lots of kissing, Moving, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Shanker is a softy as well, Sweet, Sweet and short, cottage, dream - Freeform, just because, lovemaking, move, short fic, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #24 for the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' - writing challenge"
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Kudos: 21





	Just because.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to finish this one and continue the series, but I really hope you like this one. It's just pure fluff and adorableness and Cormoran is a big softy, don't change my mind. :) 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Love, Y.

“ Where are you taking me Cormoran ?”

“Just wait and see”, he smiled and took her hand before he guided her to the tube.

She could feel that he was  excited and she smiled. He pulled her forward and she nearly stumbled in her high sandals.

“Not so fast!”, she shouted playfully and laughed.

He slowed down a bit but wouldn’t let go of her hand. They moved out of the city and to a quiet part of London with lots of small houses. 

“Where are we going?”, she once more asked and he laughed. 

“I’ve a surprise. Please tell me that you’ll check it out before you decline anything.”

“Okay”, she promised and followed him.

It was a warm and sunny summer day but not too hot yet. She wore a long dark blue dress and her hair done up, high sandals and a light make-up. She was beautiful. Cormoran just wore jeans and a light blue shirt. Excited he pulled her further down the street until they reached a small house a bit away from the others with a huge garden. He stopped and waited for her to look at it. It was  built like a small cottage with wild flowers in the garden. 

“What do you say?”, he asked after a while of silence.

“It’s beautiful. But what are we doing here?”

“Come.”

He pulled her to the front door.

“We can’t go in. There are probably people living there!”, Robin said shocked.

“There aren’t”, he smiled and pulled a key out of his pocket with which he opened the door and let her inside.

It was as lovely inside as on the outside. The floor was dark wood and the ceiling not as low as she had thought. There was a staircase on the left and the narrow corridor ended in a wonderful kitchen from where you had a fantastic look out over the wonderful garden with a small pavilion. The living room was next to the kitchen and a huge open space with an old fireplace. Still excited Cormoran took her hand and led her upstairs where there where bedrooms, a bathroom and a tiny room, probably an office. Robin curiously looked around. It was all very comfortable although unfurnished.

“Cormoran, what are we doing here?”, she asked carefully once more, while they stood in the bedroom that had a view down to the garden and a tiny balcony. 

“I wanted you to look at it.”

“Why?”

“This belongs to a friend. He wants to get rid of it and it’s not as expensive as other places around here. The neighbourhood is very good and calm. I... I thought we could buy it. Get out of the city and the tiny flat and get some privacy back into our life. Away from the office. What do you think?”

Robin was stunned. He had obviously planned all this already. Wow... She had no idea what to say. It was a lovely idea, but was it right? Could they afford this place?

“I... Can we even afford it? I mean it’s lovely, I love it. But I bet it must be expensive and we would need way more time to get to the office. And what about renovations and all? I...”

“Everything’s newly done. Bath, roof, wiring, pathways, fireplace. We just need to move in and say yes. And getting to the office is not that much of a problem. It just takes a little longer.”

“And can we afford it?”

He nodded and smiled. 

“Yes, we can afford it. I already talked to the bank. We would get the loan we would need. It's not too much.” She thought about it for another moment and looked around once more before he took her hands in his and kissed them. “What do you say love?”

“I love the house”, Robin confessed. “It’s perfect and if you’re really sure with all this, we should do it. I would love to live here and have some more privacy. Press is getting nosy.”

“Yes”, he said and his look darkened. “ So shall I call him and say we  take it ?”, he once more asked and Robin nodded and smiled happily now.

“Yes.”

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Everything was perfect.

“But why now?”, she asked while his strong arms held her in his.

“Just because...”, he answered and kissed her again. 

Two weeks later they moved in. It was easy since both of them didn’t had a lot of things. Ilsa, Nick and Shanker helped and they were finished in the evening, ordering Chinese for dinner. Shanker apologised and left, since he had things to do, as he called it.

“Thanks  for helping us”, Robin said and hugged him unexpectedly at the door.

“’s fine dear”, he said and smiled a bit. 

“ Thanks, Shanker.”

“Bunsen.”

Then he was off and left them with their friends, having dinner at the old wooden table by the kitchen. They laughed, talked and it was past midnight when Nick and Ilsa left. While Cormoran took a shower to get rid of all the dirt and dust from today’s move, she sat on the floor in the living room, looking around. It needed some more work and especially furniture, but otherwise it was perfect. Robin smiled happily, still satisfied how all this had turned out between them. She was happy with Cormoran. The young woman hadn’t felt like this in years and still she fondly remembered the day of her wedding to Matthew. When a beaten-up Strike had bumped against the flower bouquet and had interrupted the final moment. She had smiled and when the priest once more asked her, she had said ‘no’. Everyone had been shocked, especially when she had walked to her partner, had taken his hand and had left the church with Cormoran. He had been surprised as well and before he could ask what was going on or before he could explain, she had kissed him. Long overdue and perfect. That was three years ago and tomorrow would be their anniversary, she now remembered. 

A few minutes later Cormoran made his way down to look for Robin and found her like this, smiling on the floor in their new home. What was she thinking about, he wondered and stepped to her, getting down as well.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Us”, she answered and took his hand. “My wedding day.”

“Yes, I remember”, he smiled. “Still glad I decided to show up that day.”

“Me too”, she kissed him and leaned against his shoulder.

He smelled of soap and Cormoran. Her own familiar and comforting scent. They sat here for a while when she yawned continuously.

“We should head to bed. It’s been a long and exhausting day.”

She nodded and both made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Cormoran lay down while Robin also had a quick shower before she slipped into one of his t-shirts and beside him under the covers of their new huge bed. He pulled her in his arms and soon they were asleep. 

Robin had a weird yet lovely dream about their new house. She sat in an armchair and looked into the garden where Cormoran lay in the high grass with a little child playing beside him. The girl had his eyes and her strawberry blonde hair. Robin smiled and sipped at her cup of tea while she watched them.

The next day the young woman woke up to a brilliant smell of coffee and eggs. The bed beside her was empty and the sun was shining in. She found a note on the pillow beside her.

_ Get dressed and meet me downstairs.  _ _ Cx _

Robin jumped up smiling and quickly dressed into a nice summer dress and hurried downstairs. She found another note in the kitchen.

_ Garden  _ _ Cx _

Once more Robin obeyed and hurried into the garden. It was another beautiful summer day and she found him in the  pavilion where he had set the tiny table and was waiting for her. Barefoot Robin made her way over the soft grass to him. He kissed her.

“Good morning love.”

“Morning.”

“I made breakfast. I hope you’re hungry.” She nodded and sat down. “Coffee?”

Robin nodded again and looked over the table. He had gotten her fresh croissants, made eggs and bacon, some fruits and there even where flowers. She loved it. 

“It’s beautiful”, she smiled and they started eating. 

After breakfast, they cleaned up and then got back into the garden. He playfully pulled her into the soft and high grass onto a blanket under an old apple tree and kissed her. She smiled when she thought of her dream for a moment.

“Happy anniversary”, he then said and smiled down at her.

“You didn’t forget it”, she smiled.

“How could I? It was one of the best days of my life.”

“But not your number one?”, she asked a bit surprised.

“No.”

“What’s your number one then?”

“Well... My number one will be today.”

“Today?”

He nodded, smiled and pulled something from his pockets he showed her. It was a simple ring with a small diamond on it. Robin’s breath hitched and she looked at him shocked and surprised.

“Today, when you say yes and be fully mine. Marry me Robin.” She looked from the ring to him. “Please. I might not be perfect and I can’t give you much, except my heart. It’s yours if you want it. Please, marry me and be mine.”

“Cormoran...”, she mumbled his name.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she suddenly felt warm. This was special. This was what she had secretly longed for. Being his. Fully. Without saying a word, she kissed him and some tears stole their way down her cheek. Cormoran softly brushed them away and then looked at her. A bit worried and nervous.   
“Why are you crying?”

“I’m so happy. First moving here and now this.”

“So it’s a yes?”

“Yes, of course! Yes!”

She once more kissed him passionately and he slipped the ring on her finger before he pulled her down on the blanket, his hands slipping under her dress. They slowly undressed while kissing over and over and made sweet love right here in their garden.

Afterwards Robin lay beside him, her head on his chest, still smiling and watching the diamond glittering in the bright sunlight. He kissed her hair.

“Do you like the ring?”

“I love it. It’s perfect”, Robin mumbled happily and kissed him once more.

It wasn’t a new modern one, but an old one. Small vines that climbed up to the diamond elegantly and held it. 

“Why now?”, she asked after a while of silence, only hearing the birds chirp in the trees nearby.

“Just because...”, he  smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. 

All was perfect. 


End file.
